


The Badass Lady

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Two Jedi Walk Into A Mandalorian [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mandalorian Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Rex follows Obi-Wan's lead against the Separatist installation. It's, uh, an experience he's going to be . . . thinking about for a while.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & 501st Legion, 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Two Jedi Walk Into A Mandalorian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553227
Comments: 39
Kudos: 575





	The Badass Lady

_Stealing things is easy. Getting in, sneaking past or killing those in your way. It was getting out that was the harder part. But this- This was worth all the trouble._

_Pre Vizsla wasn't going to like it, not at all, but she could give a shit what he thought. She had what she came for. Now, all she had to do was leave._

* * *

Rex wasn't entirely sure what her plan is as he follows her through the jungle underbrush, but she certainly blends in better than they do. 

"Where are we going?" Darling asked.

"Not sure." He replied lowly. 

She stopped just ahead of them, crouched down on a revealed ridge. She pulled the sniper rifle off her back and scanned the ramparts. 

"Are we Just scouting, Obi-Wan?" Fives asked louder. 

"Nope." She sounded nearly cheerful. "I said we're going hunting, so that's what we'll do."

"Sure, but what does that _mean_?" Boomer pushed. 

"No imagination." She giggled. "Why, my dear, we're going to blow up the ramparts with the anti-air guns."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Well, that's easy." She gestured them forward. "Don't worry - droids don't look up. We're also above the incline of their visual ports."

"How are you so sure?"

"Do you think I would have accepted a job as a CO if I couldn't kill a measly clanker?"

The brothers all looked amongst each other, surprised that she would bother to pick up their vernacular. Perhaps all her talk over the week of them becoming an informal unit wasn't just for show. 

"I've also had more than a couple contracts on Nethe, so this is far from my first time invading this stronghold."

"You- What?"

"The good thing about jungle planets is that the water has to go somewhere. The walls are weak down there, at nine o'clock, because of a cistern that runs under the whole base. It connects to an underground aqueduct that feeds the city. We can get inside through there."

"Just through the cistern grate?"

"It can be removed for maintenance. More often than not, roots break through the roof of the cistern, so the guys in the outpost are supposed to repair it. Well, when people meant to man the outpost are out there. Clankers don't care whether you have contaminated water or not." She shrugged. 

"Then what? You know your way through the cistern?"

"I do, actually."

"So, how do we blow the ramparts without collapsing the cistern?"

"We don't."

"What?"

"We don't. The aqueducts hold in storage fourty days worth of clean water. That's plenty of time for the people of this planet to get this cistern back in order if we rout the Seps quickly."

"Right. So, explosives?"

"One will go on a weakened part of the ceiling, then we link the charges to the ones we're going to place on the guns. Then, just for fun, we're going to blast our way out and watch the ramparts become a smoking ditch."

"Oh good, you're crazy too." It took Rex a moment to realize he'd said it out loud, over his speakers. "Uh-"

She slung an arm around him. "No offence taken, Rex. I am crazy. How do you think I met Anakin and Qui-Gon?"

"How _did_ you meet them?" Spade asked. 

"I'll make an evening of it. It's a long story." She snorted. "And, quite frankly, absurd. If I hadn't lived it, I wouldn't believe it." 

"Let's get moving, then." Alba, ever-pragmatic, said, shimmying forward. 

| | |

Watching Obi-Wan fight was . . . well, _sexy_. 

He knew the other brothers felt it too. There was just something primal in them that was ignited by the flash of beskar, the fluid way she could wrap a leg around a droid's head and crush it, the lethal efficiency of her snapping robotic necks, the smooth way she rolled between cover, the thoughtless grace with which she wielded her knife and her blaster. It was hard to take his eyes off her, to focus on the task at hand when you could observe a goddess in action. 

Rex, Darling and Spade were the ones crawling along the top of the rampart with her, dispatching patrols and stealing comm units. The other seven were running under the ramparts, in the cistern, wiring the ceiling all to hell with every explosive Boomer had to hand. Obi-Wan was in the lead, and even if she hadn't told them she was familiar with the place, they would have known just by the confidence with which she moved. But then, she walked the same way inside the _Endurance_ , and she'd only seen the damn thing for the first time last week. 

Ugh, this was not the time to be distracted by his body. 

One of the comms crackled to life with a request for a rotation update and all four of them froze. When they didn't answer, there was the distant sound of a furious screech, then it abruptly cut off.

"Kriff." Darling breathed. 

" _Haar'chak_." Obi-Wan cursed. 

"What was that?" Spade whispered. 

"New plan." Obi-Wan interrupted, attention focused on the citadel. "You're going run across the battlements and prime the last two canons."

"And you?" Darling asked. 

"I'm going to be distracting."

"Obi-!"

She rolled off the edge of the rampart into the main courtyard of the outpost, right into a nest of droids. She dropped a popper and casually strolled deeper in, not bothering to raise her hands in surrender nor lift up her blaster, still in her hand. 

"You heard her." Rex barked. "Let's get moving. Then we'll come back for her."

| | | 

Coming back for her turned out to be unnecessary. Obi-Wan managed to bring the party to them. 

"What in the name of Jango Fett is that thing?" Darling yelped, scrambling out of the way of its heavy body. 

Obi-Wan landed not too far away, rolling to her feet. Her blaster was charred and she didn't waste time with it, just threw it away. One hand was raised to brace in front of her, the other was at the right thigh plate, fishing around by one of the latches. The big metal mess of limbs scrambled up too.

"Kenobi." It - he? - hissed in indignation. 

Her plate clicked open and she pulled out some rectangular device, quickly snapping the plate closed again. "Come at me." 

The machine person growled and separated two arms, four lightsabers igniting. 

"Grievous." Spade hissed, ducking down. 

"She's gonna die!" Darling whispered sharply. "What are we gonna do?"

"We need to get far enough away to lay down cover fire." Rex decided. "Over the edge of the wall. Obi-Wan will follow us."

Grievous began to spin his hands, the 'sabers cutting into the ground with a dangerous hiss. The clones scrambled over the edge, sliding down the sharply sloped wall. Rex made a hand motion to try and tell her the plan, and she seemed to understand, nodding in acceptance. 

From the bottom of the ramparts, ready to fire, they watched as she ignited the rectangle into the strangest looking lightsaber they'd ever seen. It was black, shaped like an actual blade with a tapered point, and made a sound like space sucking out air of a sealed compartment. She raised it over her head, lifting up her other arm straight at the shoulder to point her index and middle finger at him. 

"Shall we dance?" She taunted. 

"I'll cut you to pieces, scum!" Grievous snarled, charging her. 

Normally, when watching a Jedi getting into a duel, it was easy to track their motions. Their eyes gave them away - what they were focusing on, where they were aiming. It all made sense. That learned observance didn't come in handy now, with a helmet obscuring the appreciable differences in expression between defensive and offensive stances. They had no method of tracking what movements she was going to make. 

"Hold your fire until we get a clear shot." Rex ordered. "No way of knowing if she's good enough with that thing to block a stray shot."

As he would soon learn, there was no reason to doubt that Obi-Wan possessed any weapon she didn't know how to use. Something like a lightsaber was no a weapon easily learned - indeed, it was a liability to a novice in live combat. 

She caught all four strikes on the flat edge of the blade, bending back under the weight he poured into them, but slipped out from under them with a wicked twist at her waist that highlighted how dense her core must be, packed with muscle and toned-

Rex shook his head, tightening his grip on his blaster pistols. Head in the game, or else he was going to miss the opportunity for a saving shot, and that he could not allow. 

She spun the 'saber around, taking the opening to lash at Grievous, striking with one hand and pulling her viroblade with the other. It sparked to life, hissing with its tightly confined plasmic energy. She lunged forward, tapered end of the saber aimed squarely at the plate that looked to protect Grievous' organs, and allowed him to trap her blade with his. She was quick to slam the viroblade down on one of the arms, severing it at the elbow, and narrowly missing connecting with his chestplate. 

Grievous recoiled hard, but she kept up the offensive. He snarled through his voice modulator. "Mandalorian cur! I'm not letting you escape me again!"

"I remember you running." She teased back, striking out with her foot and kicking out his knee. He crackled some unintelligible curse, swiping at her legs with the 'sabers, but she flipped away from him, returning to her opening stance - 'saber high overhead like a stinger, viroblade at the tip of her fingers like a warning. 

"Open fire!" Rex snapped and all three troopers laid out a barrage. 

Grievous' eyes blew wide and he scrambled away, fleeing on his mangled limbs and dragging one leg behind him. 

_"We're clear! Get off the wall!_ " Boomer commed in. 

Obi-Wan looked ready to give chase to Grievous, but opted against it, hopping off the wall and sliding down to meet them. 

"Let's go, _vode_." She nodded, taking off at a jog. "This might be sinking, but it won't be quiet."

They had questions they wanted to ask, but now was not the time. 

| | | 

"I thought you said you were going scouting." Jinn said, rather bemused. Skywalker was staring on in horror at the collapsed cistern, the whole platoon of droids that lay wasted in the meantime. 

"We did." She shrugged, walking past him. "You're welcome."

Cody nudged his hand. "Lucky dog."

He snorted. "Yeah, you're telling me."

| | | 

It took them twelve more hours to take the planet, Grievous howling like an injured bantha the whole time. And that was _before_ Obi-Wan Force-pushed him off a cliff. 

"Oh. Didn't know you were up here, Rex."

He walked towards her. "You just keep surprising me."

"I'm good at that."

"Were you ever going to tell us you're a Jedi?"

"A Jedi?" She laughed. "I'm no Jedi. There's a world of difference between being Force-sensitive and being a Jedi. And being a Sith, for that matter. Either way, too much commitment for me. They want all kinds of legal papers and an adherence to a whole list of rules - you know, things that aren't my style."

"You seem pretty confident using it."

"It's a lot about instinct. My job requires them, so it's a good fit." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "But don't go throwing it around out there, yeah? It's always nice to have a weapon in your back pocket your enemy doesn't know about."

"Right."

"Good man." She turned and walked away, back into the compound that was serving as the Separatist base before they got their mitts on it. "C'mon. Let's dig and see what we can scrounge up from their files. 

* * *

All in all, the battle of Xarat took fifteen hours for the 501st.

Palpatine looked over the battle results, well aware of the new addition to their legion was the key to their success. 

"She received a full commission, didn't she?" 

"She did, your Highness."

"We'll have to keep an eye on her. She's too nosy for her own good."

"Should we have her killed?"

"That will bring Jinn and Skywalker down on us. No, let her live until she becomes a nuisance. Then have her meet with an accident."

"Yes, your Highness."

If he knew Kenobi, this wouldn't take her long to start into. The only question was how she was going to do it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haar'chak - "Damn it."  
> Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'adkyr'amur. - "Today is a good day for someone else to die."


End file.
